Purity, Innocence
by Shadow Hellscythe
Summary: There are two transfer students at Kuoh Academy. Issei and his friends befriends them quickly, but the transfer students were not normal. They were attacked by Angels on the first day of school! What secret does the new friends hold and what will be waiting to challenge them? Rated T for minor course language and violence.(OCs Profile is in my profile)


**Prologue**

"Akeno, Sona, Is it just me or...?" The crimson red haired girl suddenly felt a strong aura coming towards them.

"I felt it too," Akeno quickly replied, Akeno looked out of the window, trying to find it's source.

Sona took another sip of her tea. After she placed down her cup, she simply said, "Did you know, there will be 2 students transferring here?"

* * *

><p>"Did you heard? There will be a new transfer student in our class! And it's a girl!" A boy in the junior class was gossiping with his friends.<p>

"If she's pretty, I'll be sure to ask her out!"

"Asia, Apparently there's a new student, Everyone has been gossiping about it," Issei was chatting with Asia, there were still some minutes before class starts.

"Yeah, Issei-kun. If it's really a girl, You're gonna add her to your harem, right?" Asia joked about it.

"Of course!"

Their homeroom teacher went inside the classroom, followed up by a young girl with pure white hair.

"Alright, This is our new classmate, she is a transfer student," Their homeroom teacher spoke.

"Hello everyone! My name is Shiro, Shiro Hellscythe. Pleased to meet you all!" The girl bowed down, introducing herself after writing down her name on the chalkboard.

"Wow!" The boys in the class were amazed by her beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Break..<strong>

"Alright, class has ended for now. It's lunch break now," Their teacher said before heading back to her office. After their teacher left, the class began crowding around Shiro, except for Issei and Asia.

"Shiro-san! Is your white hair natural?" A girl asked.

"Y-Yes..." Shiro replied nervously, there were more and more people crowding around her.

"Shiro-san, you're cute!"

"Shiro-san, will you go out with me?"

"Shiro...

"You're not going to say hello, Issei-kun?" Asia asked Issei, who was taking out his lunch box.

"Nah, I'll wait her to say hello to me first," Issei joked, before he could put his food into his mouth, the classroom door was push open with a loud "bang!" sound. A girl who looked really similar to Shiro appeared, she had an angry and annoyed expression.

"Don't you bastards dare to bother my Shiro-chan!" The girl yelled, walking inside the class and closing the door roughly with another "bang!".

"What's her problem..." A boy whispered to his friend, the crowd stopped what they were doing.

"Elena Onee-chan..." Shiro muttered.

"Onee-chan?!" Another boy was astonished.

"If any one of you decides to bully her, I will personally kill you with the most painful way possible!" Elena added.

"Onee-chan! C-Calm down!" Shiro walked up to her calming her down, "They weren't really bothering me... really..."

Elena also had pure white hair like Shiro, but her skin tone was more pale than Shiro's.

"Elena Onee-chan, please don't get yourself into trouble every time.." Shiro held Elena's hand, Elena sighed and said, "Alright, If anything happens, I'll stand out for you!"

"Onee-chan, should we go to the library after school?" Shiro asked with a sweet tone.

"Okay, then. Meet me there later," Elena turned to a calm expression, she gave Shiro a lunch box, "Try it out, I'll be going back to my class now,"

"Thanks, Onee-chan! See you after school!" Shiro went back to her seat after Elena went back to her class.

"S-Sorry, everyone... If my sister offended you.." Shiro apologized, "I'm really sorry!"

"Is that your sister?!" One of the boys asked, "She's so pretty and cool!"

"You haven't know our names, right? We'll introduce ourselves one by one!"

...

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Shiro smiled cheerfully, "I'm happy to have new friends!"

"Ehh, What?!" Issei shouted in shock after opening the door which Elena had smashed.

"What's wrong, Issei-kun?!" Asia looked at him.

"Shiro-san! Your sister, fixed the door!"

* * *

><p>"Rias-san, that new girl.." Rias was chatting with her friend.<p>

"I know, she is really quiet, It's a bit weird..." Rias said.

"Rias," Someone called out for her, the classroom door opened, it was Akeno.

"Sorry, we'll continue our conversation later," Rias apologized to her friend before going out the classroom with Akeno.

"It's alright," The girl waved to Akeno, she replied with a smile.

"I heard that the Purity Aura girl is in Issei-kun and Asia-chan's class," Akeno told her what she discovered, they continue to walk up to the roof.

"Her sister, feels weird..." Rias stated, "She is like, emotionless..."

"Could she be... _The girl who used Emotion as a weapon_?" Akeno gave a wild guess, she opened the door to the roof of the school.

"Maybe... She had a very strong aura..." Rias said, they looked down, enjoying the view.

The door closed behind her, the two girls turned around and much to their surprise, they saw Elena.

"You..." Rias muttered.

"Yes?" Elena looked at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"Do you two... find death terrifying?" Elena looked up to the cloudy sky, ignoring Rias' question. It seems that a downpour should happen soon.

"What?" Rias didn't understand her meaning of asking her that.

"'What are you?' Should be the correct question," Akeno said.

"What am I? Heh, I'm just a forgotten past..." Elena said.

"Somehow, this feels nostalgic. Looking down from high above..." Elena muttered under her breath.

"What is your intention?" Rias asked, preparing her destruction powers, ready to fight back if Elena strikes.

"Intention? No, I don't have any," Elena closed her eyes for a while, thinking. Rias didn't lowered her guard.

"No, I have one intention here..." Elena opened her eyes and said, "I simply wish that my Shiro-chan can be happy, she wanted to have a high school youth life, and I took her here."

"Really? Only just that?" Rias said, still suspecting her.

"You can lower your guard, that level of magic can't harm me," Elena continued to look up the sky, "And I do not plan on fighting you."

"What was that?!" Rias had lost her cool, she was ready to attack her anytime.

"You can try it, but it seems that class will continue soon, we should be heading back, Rias-san," Elena said.

"Wai-" Before Rias can call out for her, she already disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan, Can I hang out with the devils in my class?" Shiro asked while she put back a book into a bookshelf, they were in the library.<p>

"As long as you can keep your smile up. If you're happy then I am happy too," Elena smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!" Shiro kept smiling like always.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Elena asked. To Shiro, her sister Elena was always protecting her, keeping her away from harm. Sometimes, Elena was like a mother to Shiro.

"Anything!" Shiro said while they headed for home, they were inseparable for most of the time. When they went passed the road outside the library building, they heard a large explosion, Elena quickly turned around and saw the second floor of the library destroyed into pieces.

"Time Alter! Double Accel!" Elena used her skill, she immediately leaped up with double speed and destroyed the flying pieces only using her fists.

"Time Alter, Normal," Elena stopped altering her time, she went to Shiro and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Onee-chan, I think you should minimize the use of Time Alter, you'll get tired easily," Shiro worried for her sister's health.

"There after us again..." Elena said after letting out a sigh.

...

"Issei, did you hear an explosion?" Rias was playing with her crystal chess set, she placed down the King piece after cleaning it.

"Yeah, I think it's a serious case. We should check it out," Issei placed back the broom after sweeping the floor.

"I'll go too!" Asia placed down her book on the table.

"Oh, My, God," Asia exclaimed, she felt a strong headache after that.

"What the hell happened here?" Rias walked around and checked for casualties.

"Transfer student! Are you two alright?" The three of them ran up to the sisters.

"Stay back!" Elena shouted at them.

"What?" Issei stopped, not because of Elena, they saw 2 Angels holding lances, they charged at Elena with full speed. Elena glared them with her gleaming eyes.

"Hand over the Priest!" One of the angels shouted.

"Over my dead body! Shiro, assist me!" Elena and Shiro looked like very experienced in these kinds of situation.

"Why are the angels attacking you two?!" Rias was confused, "And why did they destroy the library?!"

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is kinda short, I'm back anyways. I've fixed my grammar a lot. I think I'll update the story once per week, mostly Sunday.**


End file.
